For many golf players, before teeing off it is difficult to bend down and place a tee in the ground and place a golf ball on the tee due to difficulties with a back or knees. For lady golfers it is also often uncomfortable to bend down and tee a ball surrounded by other players.
To this end inventors have devised implements for teeing a ball without the need for bending down. For the same players it is also often difficult to retrieve a ball from a cup or from an inaccessible location.
The following prior art is known to applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,178 shows a golf ball and tee positioning apparatus which, however, does not have applicant's enclosed receiver. U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,947 is a teeing device having an enclosed receiver, but having the drawback that the ball can easily get knocked off the tee as the receiver is withdrawn. U.S. Pat. No. 2,609,198 shows a teeing device with an enclosed receiver, but it does not have applicant's particularly structured receiver and guide slot for the tee stem which operate to prevent knocking off the ball as the receiver is withdrawn.
It is accordingly the object of the invention to provide a teeing device that does not have the drawbacks of the known devices, and provide a teeing device that is easy to use, and has other advantages as will become apparent from a reading of the following disclosure.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of a presently preferred embodiment which is illustrated schematically in the accompanying drawings.